


Five times the world ended

by roseclaw



Category: Burn Notice, Chuck (TV), Glee, Psych, The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw





	Five times the world ended

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[burn notice](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/burn+notice), [chuck](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/chuck), [cliche](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/cliche), [crack](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/crack), [gen](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/gen), [glee](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/glee), [psych](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/psych), [rating: pg](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+pg), [the mentalist](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/the+mentalist)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Five times the world ended** _

This was a five-things prompt to help me figure out which to turn into a full length story for [](http://community.livejournal.com/apocabigbang/profile)[**apocabigbang**](http://community.livejournal.com/apocabigbang/). It wasn't at all helpful.

This isn't beta-ed.

Five times the world ended

 

**1\. Chuck**

 

Chuck wasn't sure what had just happened. He knew that there had been an explosion, and by the heat on his forehead, he could determine that he had probably lost both eyebrows.

Sara, Bryce, and Casey were all yelling at him, and Harry Freaking Tang was shouting in tongues. Latin, not organs used to taste. And Chuck still couldn't figure out where Bryce had come from, because he wasn't looking as dead as Chuck thought a dead person should look.

Also, the Buy More was on fire.

All customers and employees stood in the parking lot to watch it burn. Big Mike looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

There was some other guy pacing behind one of the Nerd Herd vehicles. He had a scar on his forehead and a tattoo of a �" His codename was Pestilence. He was employed by an unknown group of evangelicals with ties to the Nigerian, Russian, and Columbian governments. His favorite weapon of choice was a dirty bomb, which gave him the codename. There had been a transaction in Tijuana recently. It involved the release of two prisoners and an official pardon from the Mexican government. The names of the prisoners were �" They were assassins of the highest quality, codenames War and Famine.

"Chuck, Chuck!" Sara said, tugging on his arm. "We need to get you out of here."

"Uh," Chuck responded.

"Your eyes are all…" Bryce trailed off and subtly took in the surroundings. "What did you flash on?"

 

**2\. Burn Notice**

 

"Fi!" Michael shouted. He could barely hear himself over the din of the club. Fiona had gone off after their client, who Michael had sent running to the bathroom with tears in her eyes. It's not like he had set out to be insensitive, but he hadn't known that her father had owned the club. But that was some time ago, and Fiona should have given him something to work with by now.

Something was off about the dancers in the club, and it set Michael's teeth on edge. He wanted out as soon as possible, but he couldn't without Fiona.

Fiona materialized by his side. "Let's get out of here, Michael," she hissed at him. She all but hauled him from the club.

Outside, the sticky Miami air clung to them, the humidity shocking Michael's lungs compared to the air conditioning of the ice club.

"Something strange is going on in that club," Fiona said. "It looked like the bartender had leprosy."

Michael watched the hipsters lined up against the wall waiting for their turn to be let in. The kid in the very front looked green around the edges. The bouncer watched the kid critically. And then the bouncer's arm fell off.

"Uh, Fi," Michael said, pointing to the appendage on the ground.

Everyone stared at it in astonishment.

"Leprosy," Fiona assessed.

All eyes turned to them.

Michael quickly assessed all escape routes. "I don't think it's leprosy." He turned to Fiona. "How do you feel about blowing up the club?"

Fiona raised her eyebrows. "Any particular reason?"

"You're saying no to explosions?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"I don't make a habit of blowing up innocent teenagers," Fiona said with a shrug.

"I don't think any teenager has ever been innocent," Michael pointed out.

Fiona waved a dismissive hand in the air. "You know what I mean."

"They're zombies, Fi," Michael said. "We have about thirty seconds before they realize we're not like them."

"I have a Zippo, a can of hair spray, and a hair pin," Fiona said. "I'll aim for the bar."

"That's my girl," Michael said with a smile.

 

**3\. The Mentalist**

 

Jane stared at the sky. He used his entire face to frown, not just his lips.

"What is it, Jane?" Lisbon asked.

He turned to her with a smirk. "The end of the world."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She climbed into the driver's seat of the department SUV.

"No, really, Lisbon," Jane said. He jogged around the vehicle to join her in the front.

"Hey, boss?" Cho's voice crackled over the radio.

"Yeah, Cho?" Lisbon responded.

"We just had a report that your location is showing an abnormal seismic activity," he said. "You and Jane had better head out of the area."

Jane stole the radio from Lisbon. "Thanks, Cho," he said. "We have everything we need from the crime scene, and we're heading back to CBI."

Lisbon gave Jane an exasperated look, but saved her breath. Instead she stole the radio back from Jane. "We have reason to believe it was a murder-suicide, but we still need to wait for ballistics and trace to confirm."

"Sure thing, boss," Cho said. "We'll expect you here for dinner to look over the case file again."

Jane stole the radio again. "We'll bring pizza. Lisbon's buying."

Lisbon stole the radio back and placed it in the cup holder. "Really, Jane?"

"Everyone is supposed to eat pizza the night before the world ends," Jane said. "I saw it in a movie once."

"Whatever," Lisbon said. She started the SUV. "You're buying, though."

 

**4\. Glee**

 

Kurt stared at Puck in blatant disbelief. Quinn did similarly.

"You stretched out my sweater," Kurt accused. "This is Armani!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Sorry for saving your life. Next time I'll leave you in the school when it implodes."

"Finn was in the school when it imploded," Quinn said, planting her hands on her hips. It sort of lost the effect with her hair going in every direction and her cheer uniform torn to bits.

"I only have two hands," Punk snapped.

Kurt glared at him. Puck glared right back.

"Whatever," Quinn muttered. "What's wrong with the sky?"

Kurt and Puck turned their eyes up. The sky was a deep red-orange with threatening, violet clouds. Kurt had never seen clouds like that before, but his mind kept doubling back to history class when they learned about the atomic bomb.

 

**5\. Psych**

 

"Aliens," Shawn said. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That includes that infomercial I saw once that advertised a thigh master that turned into a juicer. They had a bear. A bear! What does a bear have to do with a thigh master or a juicer or a combination of the two? Nothing."

"That was pretty ridiculous," Gus agreed. "And animal cruelty."

"I never said it wasn't ridiculous," Juliet said.


End file.
